


【HQ多CP】四季

by I_am_CC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_CC/pseuds/I_am_CC
Summary: *除東西為大二美術生X大一宮城大學生捏造外，其餘皆原作設定
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, 木兔光太郎/赤葦京治, 東峰旭/西谷夕, 澤村大地/菅原孝支, 黑尾鐵朗/孤爪研磨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【HQ多CP】四季

**Author's Note:**

> *除東西為大二美術生X大一宮城大學生捏造外，其餘皆原作設定

**「有你的四季，就是生命中最好的風景。」**

春-口袋．融雪．櫻花樹(大菅)  
回頭確認最後一眼，窗戶上鎖了、插頭拔乾淨了、該拿的東西…澤村翻找了一下自己的書包，家裡鑰匙、手機、衣服，都齊了。  
他切掉部活的大燈，後退拉上門，從口袋裡拿出公用鑰匙把部活鎖上。  
終於是星期五了啊，大地心想，忙了一整周，總算能好好休息了──至少不用再為社團裡的四個闖禍小孩煩惱了。  
他抬頭望著天空，今晚的月色漂亮得恰如其分。近半圓的一彎金鉤撒著月華，讓光禿而了無生機的地面看似積了一層未融的銀雪。  
銀雪啊，他的腦海裡浮現了那人的面孔。  
拔出鑰匙，澤村方要轉身下樓，腦裡想著待會要在路上解決晚餐，還是回家吃飯好──  
「你摔碎了我的盤子…我要你的命…！」一道黑影突然從身側衝出來，像藤蔓般的東西攀纏住他的肩膀。  
澤村下意識的反手捉住糾纏在他身上的東西，半身微蹲、重心前傾，正要使力將那不知名物體往前過肩摔時，他握到了一條熟悉的手鍊。  
「…菅─原─孝─支──！」  
「呿，被猜到了，真掃興。」  
身後的人探頭出來，他背著碧華，飽滿而幽冷的月光描摹出他朦朧的側面輪廓。  
「哎你──」大地揉了揉腦袋，「我差點就想把你摔出去了你知不知道？」  
「如果你把我摔出去的話你可得不償失～」菅原環住前方人的腰身，討好地在對方肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
「而且這裡也沒有井，你扮成阿菊嚇人太容易被識破了。」  
「但還是騙到你啦！」菅原跳到澤村身前，調皮地笑著。  
「不過你怎麼還在這？今天不是我值日嗎？」  
菅原愣了一下，雙手抱胸，歪著頭問道，「你覺得為什麼呢？」  
大地瞬間感受到了徹骨的寒意。  
他快速轉動腦子，思索著菅原說的話。他有強烈的預感他要是說錯一個字，可能下一秒真的會有盤子砸過來的風險，積極的求生本能激發了前所未有的思考速度。澤村大地的腦中從牛頓三大定律轉到畢氏定理轉到江戶時代開國始末…  
但是…為什麼呢？  
菅原看著沉默思考良久的澤村，嘆了口氣，「澤村君，你是不是忘了我今天要去你家過夜呢？」  
大地倒吸一口氣，全身寒毛直豎。  
「…欸？不是下周嗎？」  
「是這禮拜！我前天才跟你說的！我爸媽這禮拜出差！」菅原鼓起腮幫子，捶著他的胸口。  
「這樣啊，抱歉…」大地拉起他的手，「我以為是下禮拜，還讓你等了我這麼久。」  
「你才知道…我不管我不管！大地你要請我吃東西！」  


「咦──呀！吃得好飽！」  
菅原伸了個滿足的懶腰，開心的心情顯而易見地寫在臉上。  
澤村走在後頭，笑著看愛人的童稚反應，煩惱著回家不知道要吃幾顆止痛藥才能舒緩吃完地獄麻婆豆腐燴飯引起的胃疼。  
初春的夜空像是無光的深海，安寧、寂靜，上頭只有幾片稀薄的捲雲和那彎凹月。菅原踏著難以揣測的步伐走在他前頭，一下踏著路肩的白線戰戰兢兢地往前，一下像在跳格子似的東奔西跳，飄躍的髮絲和路邊牆角的雪泥相映成趣。他蹲下身捧起一掌白雪，潑灑到半空中，笑嘻嘻對大地道，「大地你看，是天女散花喔！厲害吧？」  
大地點了點頭。  
他一直都知道的，這樣的菅原孝支只有他看得見。  
平時在後輩面前總是扮演著身為主將兼隊長的澤村的得力助手，用著強大的溫柔打點好他身後的麻煩；然而，當退去副主將的身分後，菅原便成了一個抓不住的小孩，用拐彎抹角的話術逗他、捉弄他，樂此不疲。  
「唔，那是因為最喜歡大地嘛！」  
他都能記得說著這句話的菅原還穿著濕津津的體育服就往自己上貼的模樣。  
「哈──啾！」  
大地被這個打破寧靜的噴嚏嚇得回神，看了看身前的人，臉上似乎剛剛意識到打了噴嚏的人是自己，又冷不防多打了兩個噴嚏。  
「冷嗎？」大地走近關心。  
「有點，」菅原搓了搓被凍紅的鼻子，「今天忘了帶厚一點的外套。」  
大地握上他正在摩擦的雙手，被那雙手的冷意凍得一個機靈。要不是看著菅原，他都還以為自己握住了兩根冰棍。  
「你的手也太冰了吧，怎麼沒穿多一點？」大地捧著他的雙手呵著熱氣，希望能多給他點溫度。  
「唉呀，就以為已經入春了會暖活些嘛，所以只穿著制服出門而已…」菅原嘟著嘴說。  
「那剛剛還敢去玩雪？現在只是初春而已，小心一點。」大地往前望了望路途，「再一段路就到了，稍微忍忍。」  
說罷，便自顧自把菅原的手握進了自己口袋。  
菅原看著大地突如其來的親暱動作，微微愣住。正想開口說些什麼，卻看到大地極其自然的模樣，便沒有說話，默默地往身邊的人靠了些。  
口袋和外頭空氣只隔著一層布料，溫度卻迥異地如同兩個世界。大地輕輕扣住他的五指，暖烘烘的手心覆在菅原的手背上，讓他凍痛的手指稍微舒緩了些。  
「舒服點了嗎？」  
「嗯，沒那麼痛了。」菅原動了動關節。  
「話說，」大地交握著他的手，碰到了那纖細手腕上的霜白色蠶絲手鍊，「剛剛要不是抓到這條手鍊，我真要把你摔出去了。」  
「手鍊？」菅原想了一秒才意識到他說的東西，「喔，那個啊。原來你握著那個就能辨認出是我啊…不過也是呢，對你來說意義非同小可吧？」  
「是啊，畢竟當時想都沒想過會成功呢。」大地仰首，「想到那時候還抱著忐忑的心情去神社求對鍊，怎麼會想過你剛好也去求戀愛御守啊？」  
「最好笑的是竟然還挑同個時間去！」菅原自覺好笑，也不禁嘴角失守，「你說這是不是命中注定啊？」  
「是，是，你說的都對。」大地寵溺地笑了笑。 

菅原拿著熱茶進到了大地的房間，赫然發現暖氣早已打開暖好房了。  
貼心到都要怕會被人搶走了，菅原啜著熱茶，嘴角抑不住笑意。  
進到大地家和阿姨打過招呼後就被急急忙忙推進浴室並被要求好好地泡個熱水澡。不泡半個小時不准出來，菅原回憶起大地命令他的嚴厲語氣，是把我當作部裡的問題兒童看待了嘛，他有些不服氣地想。  
他捉起大地的黑色運動外套，推開陽台門，披著外套就站在陽台上放空。  
有大地的味道呢，菅原拉起外套拉鍊後發現袖口還是長了點，把臉埋進多出的那截袖子裡蹭著。其實自己和大地的體型沒有差距太大，但大地總喜歡穿寬鬆一點的衣服，而且骨架也比菅原要來的健壯一些，所以穿起大地衣服的菅原看起來也就顯得嬌小了些。  
他倚在陽台冷冰冰的鐵欄杆上，大地的房間在二樓，陽台正對著他家後院那棵花團錦簇的大櫻花樹。熾白的街燈打在粉色的花瓣上，夜風吹過，花絮翩飛，隨風飛上了二樓，落在菅原向外伸直而露出的手背上，上頭凝結的薄雪傍著手溫化成一攤水，貼在他白皙的皮膚上。  
好漂亮啊──菅原還來不及感嘆出聲，一條毛巾從背後蓋地而來，將他整顆腦袋緊緊包住。  
「不是跟你說了外面很冷你還跑出來，頭髮還是濕的。」  
大地語氣裡帶著明顯的不滿，抓著毛巾搓揉著他半濕的頭髮。  
「唉呦，我有穿外套啊。」菅原義正嚴詞地反駁，轉身試圖推開後頭的手。  
「這件外套這麼薄，不夠保暖，而且你還只穿著短褲！」  
「哎──一下就好，」菅原把手掌縮回寬垮的袖子，環住大地的腰，抬起裝滿著懇切的眼眸道，「讓我再待一下。」  
身體被愛人緊緊扣住，加上從那眼底滿溢出來的殷切，大地徹底敗下陣來。  
「真的是，」他使勁在菅原頭上搓揉，挼亂了一頭原本垂順的灰髮，「真該改改一直縱容你的習慣。」  
菅原淘氣地笑了笑，偎進了屬於他的胸膛裡。  
「好快啊…我們竟然也已經三年級了…」  
「是啊，感覺進入烏野只是昨天的事呢…」大地輕撫著菅原的後腦勺，「你想好畢業之後的方向了嗎？」  
「還沒哪，反正…還遠嘛…」  
大地感覺到腰上的手臂收緊了些。  
那你會留在宮──  
**「而且，不管以後決定是什麼，要去哪裡，我還是能找到你啊！」**  
大地正想說些什麼，卻被菅原搶先一步。琥珀色的瞳孔映著他的面容，無邪而開朗。  
是啊，怎麼都忘了呢，大地笑了笑。  
和他在一起，才不需要去顧慮以後與未來。  
「大地，我們找一天去賞花好不好？」  
「過陣子吧，現在櫻花還沒開齊呢。」  
「不要，這幾天就去。」菅原蹭了蹭他的胸膛。  
「為什麼？」  
「你自己看──」  
他再次伸出手，接住了飄落的花瓣。這次花瓣安睡進菅原的掌心，貼著體溫，花瓣上的霜再度化開。  
「現在去看才還有雪啊，之後等天氣暖了就不會結霜了──」  
「不是跟你說別露出手來嗎！」大地看他裸露在外的纖細骨節，急忙也伸手抓拿住。  
空氣凝滯。  
意識到自己向前抓握而主動交扣起十指，大地的面頰上浮起了微微的紅暈，僵硬地撇過頭。  
菅原被他如此害臊的模樣給逗樂了，倚在對方的肩膀上咯咯笑著。  
「你也知道害羞啊大地！剛才在路上抓我的手怎麼不矜持一下？哈哈哈哈哈…」他抹開眼角笑出的淚，喘了口氣，在大地的下頷線上嘬了一口。  
「帶你去看花就是了，別取笑我了。」  
「哈哈哈…唉，笑得我肚子好痛。那明天就去吧。」  
兩人相擁在一塊，貼著彼此的心音，看著繽紛的落英。  
「希望明年也能像這樣跟你一起看花呢。」菅原悄聲道。  
大地撥開他的瀏海，落下點水般的一吻。  
「從今以後，一直都會。」  


夏-遊戲．冷氣．檸檬茶 (黑研)  
不行，已經不行了。  
拖著沉重的腳步，他得停下了，後腿肌肉痙攣的疼痛不停提醒著他。  
不行了，真的不行了。  
身旁仍是無底的黑暗，他找不到路，他不能停下。  
他還找不到他。  
你在哪…你去哪了…為什麼消失了…  
他慌忙地張看四周，一點光明都溜不進他的空間裡。  
「研磨…」  
他聽見荒蕪中的呼喊，那是他的名字。  
可他看不見任何蹤影。  
「…研磨…研磨…」  
又一次，而更清晰了。他急切地往聲音源衝去，腳程過於匆忙而絆了一跤。他趴伏著身體，腳腕被纏住了，是泥淖？還是藤蔓？他不知道，只是他再也沒有力氣爬起。他艱難地匍匐前進，周身仍是烏暗，他奮力地爬，身上好似被更多障礙阻撓。  
你在哪…哪到底在哪…  
小黑──  
「…研磨…研磨，該起床了」  
感覺到外頭的光線突然唰地一聲衝進了房間裡，包裹在被窩裡的研磨皺了皺眉，把身子更往被子裡縮一點。  
「研磨。」感覺到床緣微微塌陷，研磨知道他是坐上了床邊，要來掀自己棉被了。  
「嗯呣…」研磨捲在被子裡發出了奶貓般的嗚咽，「讓我再睡一會…」  
「不行，你看看現在幾點了。」  
研磨嘆了口氣，從被窩裡探出一雙眼睛，閃爍著無辜的光芒，「拜託，小黑，一下就好。」  
那人咋了咋嘴，揉了揉研磨凌亂的頭髮，「受不了你。我拿東西進來就要起來了。」  


等到黑尾端著一盤豐盛的早餐進到房間時，研磨已經從床上起身，轉移陣地到電視機前了。  
電視螢幕上正打得激烈，敵方的生命值就像身上不斷濺出的血液不停的流失，研磨的雙眼有如黏在那畫面上一般，一點也沒注意進房的人。  
「研磨吃飯了。」  
「我快打完了。」眼神依舊沒有移動。  
「你每次說快打完都拖了半個小時。」  
研磨不情不願地按下暫停鍵，看著桌上黑尾替他準備的已經不能算是早餐的早餐，露出了更無奈的表情。  
「我不要吃這──」  
「不行，都要吃完。不吃完不能打電動。」  
「…」  
「喂喂，不要露出那種表情啊，我做的東西沒那麼難吃吧。」  
研磨盯著那杯冒著水珠的麥芽牛奶，瞇了瞇眼，拿起叉子，把盤子上的生菜、苜蓿芽、葡萄乾、番茄全都挑到一旁，「這些，跟那杯，不要。」  
「不行。」  
研磨望著比自己高出一顆頭的黑尾，「小黑好像老媽子。」轉身便想逃回被窩裡，卻半路被黑尾給撈了回來。  
「你以為阿姨叫我過來做什麼，就是怕你這樣，什麼都不吃。」  
「我肚子餓自己就會去廚房找東西吃了。」  
「還不是吃零食而已。」  
研磨被身後的嘮叨隊長緊緊圈在懷裡，他怎麼掙扎都掙脫不得。不過是比我比我大了一歲嘛，憑什麼長那麼高啊，研磨忿忿地想。  
黑尾嘆了一口氣，「我餵你吃，總行了吧。」  
黑尾端著盤子小心翼翼的把食物切成方便入口的大小，伸手送進手上不停按著操控鍵的研磨嘴裡。  
黑尾看著專注在遊戲裡的研磨，果然還是這樣才有辦法讓他吃飯啊。  
「你今天怎麼這麼早就來了。」  
「阿姨要我來陪你一起念書。」  
GAME OVER，四十吋螢幕上大大地顯示著失敗的字樣，研磨轉頭過來一臉無言的表情，不知道是對剛才的輸局還是黑尾的那句話在做反應。  
「阿黑，我才二年級。」  
「一樣，」黑尾收拾起餐盤和廚餘，「開學有期初考試你發現了嗎？」  


下午的艷陽在外頭熱辣辣地曬，冷氣機轟轟的運轉著，黑尾的筆在作業本上唰唰的畫出聲，研磨手上PSP的遊戲聲也不遑多讓地吵著。  
「研磨，聲音關小點。」  
「抱歉。」  
房間漸漸趨於安靜。  
等到遊戲機上終於出現CLEAR的字樣，研磨抬頭看了眼時鐘，才幽幽地從沙發上起身，拿出課本蹭到黑尾身邊。  
「終於肯過來念書了。」  
「剛剛破關了。」研磨折了折有些僵硬的腕關節。  
房間趨於寂靜，只剩冷氣機的運轉聲和時鐘的滴答聲還頑固地在吵鬧。研磨靠在黑尾的背上，隨手拿起一本課本，眼神失焦地翻著。  
「小黑。」突然，研磨開口。  
「嗯？」黑尾沒有抬頭，眼神依然盯著手上的數學題，只有喉嚨發出了一個近似於回應的單音。  
「你之後會離開東京嗎，大學。」  
「不知道，我還沒有什麼方向，」黑尾依舊沒有抬頭，「不過之前升學輔導時老師有給我一些建議，都不在東京就是了。怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。」研磨把腦袋埋進課本裡。  
他想起了早上的夢。  
夢裡他獨自一人在黑暗裡迷途，那個空間裡透不進任何一絲光線，像是個被嚴實密合的四度空間，連自己也看不見，視覺成了毫無作用的感知。唯一能被知覺的，只有無邊無際的這片黑暗、自己的存在，和這個空間。  
他並不害怕這個夢，他夢見好幾次了。每次的夢境裡都會有一隻溫熱的手掌扣緊他的，牽引著他前行，並親手撕開這片荒誕的黑暗。  
被撕破的黑暗透了光進來，他看見那個人溫柔對他笑著。  
黑尾鐵朗，一直讓他心安的存在。  
「研磨，我在喔。」他輕輕地擁他入懷。  
這次他卻消失了。  
掌心失去了溫度，他像隻無頭蒼蠅般找不著方向，四處亂跑。他覺得只要向前，他就能再一次被他緊緊地護在懷裡。  
他跑了好久，似乎是一天，也許是一年，又或者是一世紀。他記不清，時間認知在夢裡都會變得扭曲，他只知道他不管怎麼找、怎麼走，都無法找到黑尾。  
「又在想些什麼了，嗯？」黑尾這次終於抬起了頭，轉身去拍了拍那顆布丁腦袋。  
研磨放下課本，鑽到幼馴染的懷中，蹭著他的味道。今天的他穿了一件灰白格子襯衫，隔著夏季輕薄的布料都能聞到他喜歡用的那款檸檬沐浴乳的味道。  
他的胸膛還是一如往常地寬大和令人安心哪，研磨想。  
「…要是小黑離開了，我就不打排球了。」  
「嗯，雖然是說之後就不逼你啦，但是我離開後你就三年級了，你叫其他人怎麼辦？灰羽那傢伙沒有人盯啊…」  
「還有福永啊，跟山本。」  
「…是不是又夢到那個夢了？」  
聞言，研磨抓著黑尾衣料的手又攥得更緊了。  
「沒事的，研磨。」  
「才不可能。」研磨悶著頭在黑尾的胸膛裡說著，聲音悶悶地傳出來。  
你不在，怎麼可能沒事。  
他沉默了良久，抬起頭，像隻小貓在黑尾鎖骨上撓了撓，眼眶都紅了一圈。  


**「不要離開我。」**  


那句話細如夢囈，可還是被黑尾聽到了。  
「研磨，」他在研磨的額頭上留下了一吻，擁他入懷，「我在喔。」  
研磨一愣，舒了一口氣，安心地鬆懈下來。  
兩人讀讀寫寫了一陣子，黑尾抬眼看了手錶，竟然已經這個點了。  
轉頭看向窩在床上打遊戲的研磨──對，他讀沒多久又窩回去打遊戲了──看起來應該是不餓的樣子。  
「小黑，我想喝檸檬茶。」  
「檸檬茶？」黑尾他一時興起的念頭搞得暈了，哪裡找檸檬茶啊？  
「櫃子裡好像還有瓶裝的。」  
黑尾到廚房翻翻找找，翻遍了整個廚房就是沒看到研磨說的檸檬茶。  
「沒有啊研磨。」  
研磨放下剛打完的遊戲，歪著腦袋想了下，「昨天最後一瓶好像被我喝完了。」  
「那麼…」  
「我想喝。」研磨堅定地看著黑尾。  
「可是──」黑尾框的一聲，倒在研磨的床上，「剛剛讀太多書了，好累。」  
研磨盤腿看著佔據自己大半張床的大型黑貓，皺了皺眉。  
「小黑。」  
「…」  
「小黑。」  
「…」  
「小──黑──」  
「…」  
他伸手去戳了戳黑尾，戳了臉頰、脖子、後腰、小腿，不但沒有任何效果，反而讓他舉起前臂蓋著了雙眼。  
「這是你逼我的。」  
研磨雙腳跨過他的腰側，伏在黑尾身上，俯身下去，像小貓一般細細舔吻。羽毛般的吻像雨點落在黑尾的鼻尖、嘴角、下巴、耳垂、後頸，動作順勢往下，研磨解開了黑尾襯衫的前兩顆扣子，用門牙洩憤般啃咬他暴露在空氣中的鎖骨。  
溫熱的鼻息打在黑尾的胸膛上，即便再怎麼有耐性，畢竟是十七八歲的少年，熱血直衝腦門，一個翻身就把研磨壓在了身下。  
「你知不知道你在玩火。」  
「誰叫小黑一直不理我。」研磨振振有詞的反駁，「小黑我要喝檸──嗚…」  
感覺到嘴唇被咬住，力道不大，卻富有侵略感，像是要他把嘴裡的話吞回去肚子裡。研磨索性撐起身子去回覆這個深吻，兩人的唇齒糾纏在一起，淫糜的水聲迴盪在冷空氣裡，黑尾空出一隻手去捧著研磨的臉蛋，覆著薄繭的手指婆娑著他臉頰上的嫩肉。等到兩人鼻息間的氧氣用盡，才不捨地離開對方。  
「小黑好狡猾。」  
「阿姨只說叫我來念書，沒說不能幹其他事啊。」  
兩人相視而笑，唇和唇又交纏在一起。  
冷氣機轟轟的運轉聲似乎又更大了。  


秋-鞦韆．圍巾．右側臉(兔赤)  
滋──滋──  
放學鐘聲打響了整個梟谷學園，低頭收拾書包的赤葦聽見手機的震動聲，撇頭看了一眼亮起的手機螢幕。  
【媽媽】  
「今天學校不用練球吧？」──04:01 p.m.  
「嗯，教練今天有事，排球部放一天假。」赤葦迅速回覆了訊息。  
「那回來吃晚餐嗎？」立即讀取，媽媽又傳來了訊息。  
赤葦捏了捏下巴，的確很久沒在家裡吃晚餐了啊，而且沒記錯的話今天父親好像也難得休假…  
但…  
「Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiii──」  
赤葦的手指仍停留在「が」的按鍵上空，如貓頭鷹般的嚎叫從走廊遠處傳來，疾風一般的身影在下一秒出現在赤葦教室外，後頭似乎還捲起一陣煙。赤葦目光放向走廊外的身影，一雙澄黃色的眼珠子睜得大大的，閃爍著昂揚的光彩，牢牢盯著自己。  
赤葦嘆了口氣，比了個手勢示意他稍待片刻，指尖飛速地回完訊息，把手機收進口袋裡，小跑步到走廊上的人身旁跟他叨絮了一番。  
「抱歉木兔前輩，讓你久等了。」  
「啊沒事沒事！」  
「不是跟前輩說在你的教室等就好了嗎怎麼過來了。」  
「唉呦還不是木葉，說什麼赤葦幫我補習已經夠麻煩怎麼還能讓你上來找我吧啦叭啦的話就把我趕下來了…」  
「下次就不用麻煩前輩了。」  
「欸赤葦，今天真的都要一直唸書嗎好無聊啊就不能…」  
「不行。」  
「欸赤葦好過分！我什麼都沒說欸…」  
兩人的聲音隨著身影離開漸漸消失在二年級的走廊上。  


【赤葦】  
「但是今天有約了。趁著今天不用練球，跟木兔前輩約好要和他一起念書。媽媽抱歉，下次一定會回去吃飯的。」──04:03 p.m.  


「木兔前輩，請你專心一點。」  
咖啡廳的方桌上各擺著一杯抹茶拿鐵和焦糖牛奶，赤葦不疾不徐的叮囑著身旁偷懶趴在桌上的消極貓頭鷹，一邊不忘寫著自己的作業。  
「赤葦…這真的好難好無聊…為什麼今天不能打球啊…」  
「因為教練不在。」  
「那我們可以自己練啊…我好想再練一練直線扣球啊…」  
「嗯。」  
「還有小角度斜線…好想用那招打敗音駒啊…」  
「嗯。」  
貓頭鷹把頭偏向了飼養員的一邊，「赤葦托的球扣起來最舒服了…」  
「木兔前輩，明天你有一個英文單字測驗、一個現代文課堂考，啊，還有一個數學公式的小考。」赤葦反覆確認著手機上小見前輩傳來的提醒，完全沒有理會木兔的軟磨硬泡。  
「真是的，赤葦真不解風情。」木兔氣呼呼地噘起嘴把筆刁在人中上，像極了一個三歲小孩要不到糖吃的樣子。  
赤葦端起了自己的抹茶牛奶啜了一口，在嘴唇旁留下了一圈翠白色的奶泡。  
「要是木兔前輩專心一點，早點結束的話我們可以去公園托個幾球。」  
「咦欸──！赤葦最好了！」  


半沉落在地平線下的太陽散著暖橘色的光芒，勾勒出東京乾淨而整齊的天際線。兩人併著肩走在夕陽餘暉裡，影子被遠方的光線拉得斜長，皮鞋跟打在水泥地上發出單調的聲響。  
黃昏時分的街道像是裹上了紅霞色的糖衣，肉眼可見的東西都紅得燦爛，水泥牆、路燈柱、小心孩童的告示牌、梟谷制服的領帶、木兔米白色的圍巾，火紅的楓葉在夕色的包裹下更像一隻隻浴火的鳳凰昂首在枝頭上。  
東京也已經入秋了啊，楓葉都這麼紅了，赤葦想著，邊抱著雙臂摩擦取暖。找個周末跟父親母親去賞個楓吧，已經好一陣子沒跟他們一起出門了…  
「赤葦你會冷嗎？」  
身旁的人停下腳步，金黃色的眼睛眨呀眨，歪著頭問。  
「赤葦都抱著手臂取暖了。」  
赤葦低下頭，身上除了制服襯衫和鐵灰色的制服外套沒其他保暖衣物，自己也無意識地在縮著身體。一道強勁的冷風倏地吹過，鑽進了單薄的襯衫和制服褲裡，引得他一陣冷顫。  
「不，我還好，只是──哈啾！」  
看來秋季的溫度沒有想讓赤葦撒謊的意思。  
「赤葦真是的，就算只是秋天還是要穿得暖一點啊！」木兔解下包著脖子的厚實圍巾，纏在赤葦空蕩蕩的頸部。  
「木兔前輩，我不用──」  
「戴著，這是前輩的命令。」木兔用一種不容置喙的語氣說著，上次聽到他這樣說話大概是集訓完吵著去吃燒肉的時候了。  
米色的針織圍巾上還殘留著木兔暖烘烘的溫度和香味，是混和著止汗除臭劑和檜木洗衣精的味道，還有一點木兔身上獨有的體香，縈繞著鼻尖轉。  
「可是這樣木兔前輩也會冷啊…」  
赤葦嘴上說著拒絕的話，卻像本能反應一樣把鼻子嘴巴藏進了木兔的圍巾裡。  
「嘿嘿，不用擔心我。」木兔從書包裡抽出了另一條圍巾，「我還有帶另外一條！雖然是上周忘在部活室的啦。倒是赤葦，雖然有制服外套，但是不要小看秋天喔！要是赤葦感冒就沒有人給我托球了…」  
「木兔前輩，還有穴掘啊。」  
「啊，是啦，可是──」木兔勾住赤葦纖細而溫涼的手，「赤葦的球最好托嘛！」  
赤葦把漸漸紅起的臉蛋藏進圍巾裡，撇過頭去。  
兩人手拉著手走了好一段路。一路上赤葦沒敢抬頭看木兔，只俯首呆呆盯著兩人勾在一起的手。即使是秋天，木兔的手掌依然如暖爐般溫熱，和天性手腳冰冷的他恰恰互補。  
好暖，他想，另隻手喬了喬圍巾的鬆緊，把自己臉上的笑意藏得更深。  
「赤葦赤葦赤葦！」  
「怎麼了？」又，赤葦很想加上那個字，雖說他早就該習慣木兔這樣的叫喚。  
「公──園──！」  
赤葦順著木兔手指的方向看過去，是一座小公園。  
「木兔前…」  
赤葦來不及阻止三歲木兔的玩心，便被一股腦地拉進了那。  
路旁的街燈閃了幾下後亮起，日光已盡然藏進地平線的另一端，取而代之的是點點星光和一抹明亮的月牙。  
「赤葦！托──球──！」  
「木兔前輩，沒有球。」  
「──欸？」方才揚起的貓頭鷹眉宇唰地塌了下來，「可可可可是赤葦不是說結束了要給我托球嗎…」  
「木兔前輩，沒有排球就沒辦法給你托，抱歉是我大意了。」  
赤葦剛才只是想用個理由督促木兔趕緊念書，沒想到他竟然把他當真還非常期待。  
木兔失落地蹲在地上，不發一語。  
「木兔前輩，我很抱歉。明天給您多托幾球好嗎？」  
「可是今天沒有打球好難過…」  
「那…」  
赤葦的大腦現在正風暴運轉中。  
《木兔飼養手冊》第二章，木兔前輩弱點與應對方案。弱點之六十五，只要當天沒打球，低落的情況出現機率上升百分之七十五。應對方案，找個能讓木兔轉移注意的事情…轉移注意…  
「──木兔前輩，我陪你玩鞦韆好不好？」  
「鞦韆？」  
赤葦指著木兔的十一點鐘方向，兩個小學的孩子興奮地從還在擺盪的鞦韆上跳下，蹦蹦跳跳地跑往了媽媽的方向。  
「唔，看起來蠻好玩的…嘿嘿嘿！」  
看著回復精神的木兔跑向了空蕩的鞦韆，赤葦鬆了一口氣，呼，危機解除。  
木兔把沒多少重量的單肩書包丟在一旁，跳上了鞦韆。伸直了過長的腳，一個蹬地，鞦韆便開始前後搖晃。赤葦也在他右側的另一個鞦韆坐下，雙腳著地、彎曲雙膝，小幅度地擺動起來。  
赤葦撇頭看著身側的木兔，方才臉上的愁緒在坐到鞦韆上之後全部一哄而散，取而代之的是天真的笑容和昂揚的右側眉宇。  
赤葦看過木兔開心時的很多角度，嘿嘿嘿笑的正面、期待受人褒揚的左側臉、成功扣出邊線球的背影，他全都看過，但他認為這當中卻沒有一樣能勝過木兔的側臉。當他吃著從福利社好不容易搶到的炒麵麵包時、成功辯贏黑尾時，或是像現在這樣，只是單純地坐著鞦韆，那對炯炯有神的眼睛裡放出的光芒和淺淺提起的嘴角，那是他願意犧牲幾百個能拿來念書玩樂的課後時間替他托球換來的光景、是他貪戀多留在他身邊一刻鐘的理由。  
鞦韆的擺盪幅度隨著木兔施力和慣性作用逐漸擺脫了重力與摩擦力，不知道抹了多少強力髮膠的頭髮經過一天折騰依然頑固地向上高張，黃櫨色的眸子發著金光，直直望向前方。  
「木兔前輩，請別盪得太用力。」  
「赤葦你可要看好了啊──」  
木兔重重地往地上一蹬，往後擺盪地高度又比先前多了些；隨後，盪回最低點他又輕靈一踏，鞦韆帶著他往前、往上，往夜空地方向盪去──  
那個瞬間，赤葦似乎看見一隻展開羽翼的角鴟向著某個遠處的光點俯衝。  
右側臉、嘴角旁，那個桀驁自信、天真爛漫的笑容，是赤葦京治最喜歡的畫面。  
他想起了班上同學曾經問過他，為什麼要花大把時間在排球部的活動上。  
「聽說三年級的學長很常鬧小脾氣，練球又時常沒完沒了，不管他不是更好嗎？」  
想要待在木兔身邊的理由什麼的才不需要，他，木兔光太郎，就是他願意給出自己的原因。  
木兔往前跳出，穩穩地落在前方的沙地上，張開雙臂。  
「Akkaaaaaaaaashi！你有看到嗎！我超厲害啦──嘿嘿嘿！」  
「…木兔前輩，這樣很危險。」赤葦冷冷地回道，並無意識到自己的臉上也浮上了溫柔的笑意。  
「什麼嘛赤葦，」木兔噘起嘴唇，聳著肩膀坐回鞦韆上，「偶爾也配合我一下嘛。」  
赤葦沒有搭話，只是輕輕地踏著地擺起鞦韆，淺淺的梨渦掛在臉頰上。  
「赤葦在笑什麼？」  
「嗯？沒什麼。」  
「赤葦明明就在笑──難道是覺得我很幼稚嗎！」  
「不，不是的。木兔前輩，我們回家吧。」  
「啊──赤葦跟我說啦！」木兔氣呼呼地蹬地，「赤葦不跟我說我就不走！」  
「木兔前輩，真的沒有在笑你。」  
「那赤葦跟我說你在笑什麼。」  
「我在想啊，」赤葦拍掉書包上的沙塵，站起身，「我覺得你笑起來的右臉很好看。」  
啪，木兔當機。  
「好了木兔前輩我們回──唔…」  
赤葦來不及逃走，就被木兔一把抓住，對著嘴唇一頓猛親。  
秋蟬還在鳴叫，公園外騎著單車經過的老爺爺哼著的經典老調五音不全地流淌在街巷間，兩人唇齒磨擦的聲音在空無一人的夜晚公園裡卻顯得格外清晰。赤葦感覺到木兔的手不安分地抬著他的腿根慢慢引導自己跨坐在他身上，再調皮地在他的背上來回婆娑。  
赤葦雙臂攀著木兔的後腦勺，將他往自己壓近了些。連綿的吻與吻之間容不下一絲喘息的機會，兩人像是寧願缺氧，也不願離開彼此溫存一秒。  
木兔戀戀不捨地放開被自己吻得咳嗽連連的赤葦，「赤葦好奸詐。」  
「為什麼奸詐？」赤葦笑著看把自己抱著卻滿臉羞紅的木兔。  
「唔…哪有人突然直球對決啦…」  
「跟木兔前輩比起來，這不算直球啊。」  
「哪有？」  
「小見前輩和木葉前輩都說，能不能叫你在訓練時候消停點，他們都覺得自己要被噁心死了。」  
「欸──那不一樣！」木兔緊緊抱住赤葦，「因為真的很喜歡赤葦嘛…」  
赤葦也回抱住木兔寬大的後背，「木兔前輩要回家了嗎？時間不早了。」  
「再一下。」  
「好，」赤葦嘆了口氣，有些無奈卻似乎又滿足。  
「正合我意。」  


冬-暖桌．薑茶．左心房(東西)  
喀、喀、喀。  
機械鐘運轉的聲音迴盪在十多坪的公寓裡。  
高腳椅上的人歪著頭看著墨粉描繪出來的軌跡，滿意地笑了。  
完成。  
「你到哪了？」──07:42 p.m.  
方按下傳送鍵，門外就傳來一陣急促的電鈴聲。  
東峰笑了笑，起身往門口走去。  
門的另外一頭，嚴實包裹在圍巾大衣裡的人大口大口呼著粗氣，手指在門鈴鍵上不斷摁下彈起摁下彈起，乾冷的空氣掃過他的鼻腔氣管，但他不怎麼感到刺痛，只感覺到後背自己興奮而不停加快的心音正一下一下搗著。  
喀噠，門鎖被打開了。墨藍色的大門被拉開，那個高大而熟悉的身影出現在眼前，臉上帶著一抹溫暖的微笑。  
「旭前輩！！！」  
門還未全然敞開，門外的人便往屋內的人身上撲過去。右臂掛上對方的脖頸，左臂忙著扯下礙事的圍巾後也跟著掛了上去，手上的提袋匡噹噹地散落一地，整個身子靠在對方身上，拿自己的臉往那片溫暖而熟悉的胸膛蹭。  
「沃嗚，小心點，西谷。」東峰向後退了兩步險些摔倒，一手撫著懷裡人兒被厚重衣物而填得充實的背，一手將他頭頂上的積雪拍落。  
「外面雪下得挺不小，」東峰抬頭望著門外漫天飛雪，「一路趕來累了吧？」  
西谷搖了搖頭，把稻黃色瀏海上的最後一片積雪搖落，「想到要見到旭前輩就不累了。」  
東峰笑了笑，「外面很冷，先進來吧。」  
大門被他推了一把便喀地一聲闔上，正要彎腰撿起地上的物什，西谷踮起腳尖、捧著他的臉直吻了下去。西谷的嘴是溫涼的，感覺還有一片雪花在雙唇碰觸之間融化了；柔軟的唇瓣貼著自己的，時不時鬍渣還會刺到對方的鼻尖，但西谷似乎不甚在意。他只顧著親吻他多日未見的愛人，好似是想藉由唇溫的相碰來傾訴漫漫冬日裡的思念。  
在一百八十六公分的東峰面前，西谷好似更加嬌小了。東峰將他整個人圈住，托住臀部往上抬了些，替他省去一點踮腳的力氣。  
兩人站在玄關吻了許久，直到西谷踮腳踮得累了才稍稍分開。兩人沉默地對視著，西谷緗色的瞳孔裡富滿高張的想望，即使隔著近三十公分的距離，那直勾勾的眼神看進東峰的眼睛裡，卻像是要將他看透一般，望眼欲穿。東峰明瞭他的意思，將整個人托抱起，標的轉向客廳的沙發。  
西谷雙腳緊緊勾著東峰的腰，在他的耳邊低聲道。  
「旭前輩，我好想你。」  


東峰捧著一杯冒著白煙的熱可可，坐在客廳的暖桌裡，牆上的時鐘指向九，懷裡是熟睡的西谷。  
西谷已經換下一身大衣，身上套著一件東峰的刷毛T恤，長度正好蓋住了穿在裏頭的排球短褲，露出了白皙細直的小腿。一長一短的呼吸聲規律作響，那綹秋香色的瀏海低低垂下，還殘留著些許吹風機熱風的熱度。那副永遠閃爍著自信的眼珠子暫時被眼瞼藏了起來，細嶙的手臂圈著東峰寬厚的腰，臉蛋靠著他的左胸膛。東峰撫摸著西谷孩子般的睡顏，露出了溫暖的微笑。  
大概誰也沒想到，那個總是在球場上蹦蹦跳跳、守護著烏野的背後的男人竟然也有這麼寧靜的樣子  
東峰把身體往暖桌裡靠近些，將他的腳擺進暖桌裡，替他蓋上一條毛毯，壓低了電視音量，百無聊賴的轉著電視遙控器。  
宮城到東京雖然相距不遠，只隔著新幹線一個多小時的距離，但是西谷卻比他預期的要來的早太多抵達了，想必他一定是早早就訂下了車票，結束學校最後一堂課就直奔車站，急急忙忙趕到了東京，之後擠著周五下班時間水洩不通的公車，一路搖搖晃晃地坐到東峰租屋處附近，再用跑百米的速度衝到了他家門前。  
「難怪累成這樣。」東峰看了眼睡得死沉的西谷，心裡偷偷責怪了方才在沙發上和浴缸裡折騰他的自己。  
電視螢幕上放送著千篇一律的晚間綜藝，穿著一身閃亮西裝的搞笑藝人說著比外頭氣溫還冷的笑話、主持人毫不留情的吐槽、令人無法理解的觀眾笑聲，這些似乎都是東峰旭在東京一個人的日常，只是現在胸膛上多了一個令他寬心的重量。  
「嗯…」懷裡的人悠悠轉醒，他皺了皺眉，肩膀瑟縮了下，往溫度來源的深處鑽了鑽。  
「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」東峰將電視轉了靜音。  
「沒有，是我不小心睡得太沉了…」西谷打了個哈欠，「現在幾點了？」  
「九點多了。」  
「九點啊…」他又闔上了眼，在東峰的衣服上蹭了蹭，「應該早點醒的，明明是我說要來陪前輩的…」  
「小谷，下次我回去宮城找你就好了，下課忙著趕車又人擠人的…」  
「不要！」西谷突然彈了起來，「旭前輩你那麼忙，就不要花時間通勤了。」  
「啊，可是怕你累啊…」  
「那前輩回宮城就不累嘛！」  
「欸、這…」東峰搔了搔鬢角，他想說美術學院的課至少沒那麼緊嘛。  
西谷鼓著腮幫子，噘著嘴碎語道，「而且東京比較好玩嘛。」  
東峰聽了他的答覆不禁笑了，揉了揉他的頭髮。「好，都聽你的。」  
西谷把頭抵在東峰的頸窩上，右臉頰貼著他的鎖骨，難得的安靜。  
大概是真的累吧。東峰想。  
「啊。」西谷忽地叫了一聲，伸了伸睡得僵硬的四肢，跑到玄關拾起地上散落的東西。  
「剛剛就想問你了，這是什麼？」東峰接過他手中大大小小的袋子，除了應該是換洗衣物的運動袋、裝著幾本課本的後背包，還有一個迷你提袋，裡頭裝著一個靛藍色的保溫壺。  
西谷又竄進東峰懷裡，打開保溫瓶，「嘻嘻──將將！」  
瓶蓋打開，熱煙跟甜味一同撲鼻，聞起來又有些微微的辛。  
「我從家裡帶來的薑茶。幸好沒有漏光，不然就白費了。」西谷看著閃著深茶色波光的糖水，露出了天真的笑，「前輩要嚐嚐嗎？」  
東峰接過杯子，溫熱的茶水帶著黑糖香味滑進了喉嚨，伴隨著一點老薑的辛辣，卻恰恰暖了冬日裡冷得痙攣的胃。  
「好香啊，你做的嗎？」東峰一連喝了好幾口，想著西谷一口都沒喝到，便把杯口遞到了他唇邊。  
「真的嗎？…噢，謝謝。是媽媽熬的啦，聽到我說要來東京找你就讓我帶一些來給你。」  
「是嗎。」東峰往後背靠在堆著大大小小袋子的沙發上，撐著頭看著西谷喜孜孜地接過保溫壺，咕咚咕咚喝了三大口。  
要不是菅原前幾天來問他西谷是不是要上東京找他，怎麼突然求著他教他做薑茶，東峰大概真的會相信他的說詞吧。  
兩人一口一口地把一壺薑茶解決掉了，空下的保溫瓶被擱在桌上，薄毯子裹著一大一小的身軀，縮在暖桌裡，保持著相偎的姿勢好一段時間。西谷又睡睡醒醒幾輪，東峰手上剝著幾顆橘子，依舊看著沒什麼新意的綜藝節目。  
指針間的夾角趨於狹小，東峰正數算著這是西谷第幾次睡去，西谷揉揉眼睛，又轉醒了。  
「小谷，我們回床上睡覺了好不好？」  
「嗯？我沒關係啊…還是說前輩這樣子不舒服？」  
「我不會，是怕你這樣睡…手腳不會痠嗎？」  
「當然不會。」西谷開心地又將東峰抱緊了些。  
「你好像很喜歡這樣啊，」東峰寵溺地搓了搓被他睡地凌亂的腦袋，「高中時，休息時間要是長一些，你就會趴在我身上睡。」  
「因為很安心啊。」  
「？」  
「聽著前輩的心跳聲入睡，像這樣，」西谷把耳朵貼在他的左胸口上，「我就可以睡得很安穩。」  
東峰頓住了手上的動作。  
「其實我的睡眠品質一直以來都很差，不容易入睡，只要一點聲響就會被驚醒。」他抬頭望著東峰，東峰看見那雙緗色的眼仁裡閃著柔和的光，「但遇見前輩之後，只要聽著前輩的心跳聲──不管再怎麼不安，都能睡得很好喔。」  
「小谷…」  
「旭前輩──唔…」  
東峰雙手捧著愛人的臉龐，不由分說便親了下去。  
「夕，」他抵著對方的額頭，「我愛你。」  
西谷像平常那樣，開朗地笑了出來。  
「對了，旭前輩沒有作品要畫嗎？」  
「你說要來，我就提前完成了。」  
「嗚欸？我還已經有打算要陪前輩作畫一整個周末了說！」  
「想說很久沒帶你去走走了，想去哪嗎？」  
「晴空塔！」  
「又去晴空塔？」  
「不好嗎？那──麼高的建築物超壯觀的！」  
「好好好聽你的。」東峰抱起在懷裡比劃著高塔的西谷，步向了臥房。  
「前輩這陣子會回宮城嗎？前幾天遇到菅原前輩說好久沒看見你了。」  
「應該過幾周吧，聖誕節那時候。」  
「欸──那把所有人都約出來吧！田中、緣上…還有大地前輩！…說不定還可以見到清水小姐…」  
東峰切掉客廳電燈前回望了一眼放在客廳的素描完成品，會心一笑。  
穿著亮橘球衣的西谷伸出了腳接住了被攔住、被認為是即將失分的一球，就像張開羽翼的烏鴉一般。  
你才是讓我安心的存在啊。  
-end-


End file.
